rush_hourfandomcom-20200214-history
Rush Hour 3
New Line Cinema Entertainment Film Distributors | released = August 9 2007 August 10 2007 | runtime = 90 min. | country = United States | language = English French Chinese | budget = $180,000,000 | gross = $10,237,000 | preceded_by = Rush Hour 2 | followed_by = Rush Hour 4 | website = http://www.rushhourmovie.com/ | amg_id = 1:339693 | imdb_id = 0293564 }} Rush Hour 3 is the third installment in the martial arts/action-adventure Rush Hour franchise starring Jackie Chan and Chris Tucker, that began with Rush Hour (1998) and continued with Rush Hour 2 (2001). The film was officially announced on May 7 2006, and filming began on July 4 2006. The film is set in Paris and Los Angeles. Rush Hour 3 was released on August 10 2007, in Canada, the US, and UK. Academy Award-winning film director Roman Polanski co-stars as a French police official involved in (Chan and Tucker's characters) Lee and Carter's case. Tzi Ma will reprise his role as Consul Han, Lee's boss and friend who appeared in the first installment. This film has received a PG-13 rating by the MPAA for sequences of action violence, some sexual content, nudity and language. The film will not be screened in Chinese theaters this year due to an "overabundance" of imported films released in 2007, as stated by an import official (China only allows a certain amount of imported films to be released nationwide in theatres each year). Cast *Chief Inspector Lee: Jackie Chan *Detective James Carter: Chris Tucker *Ambassador Han: Tzi Ma *Genevieve: Noémie Lenoir *Kenji: Hiroyuki Sanada *Detective Revi: Roman Polanski *Reynard: Max Von Sydow *Jasmine: Youki Kudoh *Soo Yung: Zhang Jingchu *George: Yvan Attal Plot Three years after the end of Rush Hour 2, Carter is no longer a detective, but a traffic guard on the streets of Los Angeles. Lee is now the bodyguard for his friend Ambassador Han, the former Consul from the first film. However, Lee is still upset at Carter about an incident in New York City where Carter shot (not fatally) Lee's then-girlfriend, Secret Service agent Isabella Molina, an event which led to their breakup. During the World Criminal Court discussions, as the Ambassador addresses the importance to fight the Triad, he announces that he knows the identity of the Triad leadership. Unfortunately, an assassination attempt on Han's life takes place and he gets shot, disrupting the conference. Lee traces and pursues the assassin and eventually catches him, discovering that the assassin is his godbrother, Kenji. When Lee hesitates to shoot Kenji, Carter shows up driving towards the two but Kenji manages to escape. In the hospital, Lee learns that the bullet had missed Han's heart and that he will make a full recovery. Han's daughter, Soo Yung (Zhang Jingchu), now grown up, arrives and makes Lee and Carter promise to capture the one behind the assassination in order to ensure her father's safety. She then informs Lee and Carter that her father gave her an envelope which contains important information regarding the Triad, and that the envelope is in her locker at the martial arts studio where she works. Lee and Carter make their way to the martial arts studio where they battle a giant, (Sun Ming Ming), but find out that a gang of armed men had already arrived and taken the contents of the locker. Lee and Carter realize that Soo Yung and Han are in danger and rush back to the hospital. Once they reach the hospital, Lee and Carter notice that the security and staff have all disappeared. Yung explains that they had all been called away. At that moment, a gang of assassins arrive to kill Yung and Han. Lee and Carter manage to defeat them, with the help of Soo Yung, and interrogate one of the assassins. Much to Lee and Carter's surprise, the Asian assassin is speaking French. With the help of a resident nun to translate, find out that they are marked for death by the Triad along with Soo Yung and Han. For her protection, they take her to the French Embassy and leave her under the care of Reynard, the French ambassador. When a car bomb detonates, nearly killing Reynard and Soo Yung, Lee and Carter decide to go to Paris to investigate. In Paris, (After getting a painful cavity search from a Parisian comissioner) the two attempt to investigate a Triad hideout disguised as a club. As Lee fights off a Triad assassin, Carter meets a beautiful woman named Genevieve and is immediately smitten. However, Lee and Carter are both forced out of the club and after a harrowing car chase, are captured by the Triads. They manage to escape the Triads by leaping into the city sewers. Lee and Carter then have a falling out concerning Lee's relationship with Kenji and Carter storms out, intending to meet Genevieve again. Later Reynard approaches Lee and tells him that Han received his information from an informant, who knows where the list detailing the Triad leadership. The informant turns out to be Genevieve and both Lee and Carter end up looking for her. After the two have encountered Genevieve they save her from an assassination attempt by the Triads and flee to their hotel room. However, they are attacked again and decide to hide out with George, a Parisian cab driver they had befriended. They then learn that Genevieve doesn't just know where the list is, she is the list. The names of the thirteen Triad leaders are tattooed on the back of her head. When Lee and Carter bring Genevieve to Reynard, he reveals that he has been working with the Triads all along. Kenji calls and informs Lee that he has captured Soo Yung and that he would like to exchange Soo Yung for Genevieve. Lee arrives at the exchange point, the Eiffel Tower, with Genevieve. Kenji then challenges Lee to a sword duel and as the two are fighting, Carter, who was disguised as Genevieve, joins in on the fight. During the fight, Lee and Kenji fall off the tower and get caught in a safety net. Unfortunately, Kenji's sword cuts the safety net open and it collapses, leaving both men hanging on for dear life. Lee then grabs Kenji's arm, intending to save his life. Kenji tells Lee that if he holds on, both of them will die, but Lee is confident that he can still save him. Kenji then willingly lets go of Lee and falls to his death, saving Lee's life. Meanwhile, Carter single handedly defeats the rest of the Triad henchmen and saves Yung. As they send her down the elevator, more Triads arrive. In order to escape, Lee and Carter use a French flag as a makeshift parachute and float to safety. Unfortunately, they are confronted by Reynard, who is holding Genevieve hostage. Fortunately, George arrives and shoots Reynard before he can harm anybody else. The police then arrive, with the comissioner from earlier claiming to be have been helping (in reality trying to get undeserved credit). After giving the comissioner a team punch to the face, and with the case closed, Lee and Carter leave the scene dancing to War like they did in the first film. Critical reception As of August 13, 2007, the film had a score of 44 out of 100 on Metacritic based on 31 reviews. On Rotten Tomatoes the film had a score of 19% based on 124 reviews (24 fresh, 100 rotten). Carrie Rickey of the Philadelphia Inquirer gave the film two-and-a-half stars out of four and said "by no means is it a great movie, but it is great slapstick fun, one of summer's guilty pleasures." Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film two stars and said "once you realize it's only going to be so good, you settle back and enjoy that modest degree of goodness, which is at least not badness, and besides, if you're watching Rush Hour 3, you obviously didn't have anything better to do, anyway." James Berardinelli of ReelViews gave the film one-and-a-half stars out of four, and said the movie was dull, uninspired and redundant. Desson Thomson of The Washington Post said "at the risk of eternal damnation on the Internet, I admit to laughing at — even feeling momentarily touched by — "Rush Hour 3." Peter Rainer of The Christian Science Monitor gave the film a B- and said "Ratner, who has been accurately dubbed a "fauxteur," does an OK job keeping the action swirling, especially in the finale atop the Eiffel Tower." Box office performance The film grossed an estimated $18.9 million on its opening day August 10. On Saturday it dropped 9.7% from its opening day to an estimated $17.1 million and on Sunday it grossed an estimated $13.0 million. Overall it opened as the top film in U.S. and Canadian theaters that weekend, taking in an estimated $49.1 million, beating out the previous week's #1 movie, The Bourne Ultimatum.http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?page=daily&id=rushhour3.htm Sequel Brett Ratner introduced Rush Hour 3 at the Mann’s Chinese Theater premiere on Tuesday with a joke: “I’d like to welcome everyone to the first production meeting of ‘Rush Hour 4.’” But after the laughs subsided, and the film played, New Line Cinema Co-Chairman and Co-Ceo told Variety that he’d “love” to do another “Rush Hour” depending on the success of Rush Hour 3. Chan vs Jaa Movies of Thai action star Tony Jaa captured the attention of his hero, Jackie Chan, who asked director Brett Ratner to cast Tony in Rush Hour 3. "I gave the director videos of Tony Jaa because I think Tony Jaa is the most well-rounded of all action stars," Chan told the Associated Press. "The director liked him a lot," Chan said. However, Tony said he was unable to participate because of scheduling conflicts with the shooting of Ong Bak 2. Cars in the Movie * Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG (R230 model), used in initial chase sequence (Mercedes-Benz R230) * Mercedes-Benz S-Class (2007 W221 model), used by VIP entourage (Mercedes-Benz W221) * Maybach 62, used by Chinese Ambassador (Maybach 57 and 62) * Chevrolet Corvette (Chevrolet Corvette C3, circa 1970s), driven by Chris Tucker ( ) * Renault (various models on city streets, including taxi) (Renault Vel Satis) * Peugeot (various models on city streets) (Peugeot 107) References External links *Official Website *Official Trailer * * * * *[http://www.hollywoodchicago.com/2007/08/rush-hour-3-in-one-word-meh.html Rush Hour 3 at HollywoodChicago.com] *Official MySpace page *[http://english.ohmynews.com/articleview/article_view.asp?article_class=12&no=376529&rel_no=1 OhmyNews International on Rush Hour 3] Category:2007 films Category:Martial arts films Category:Sequel films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Films shot anamorphically Category:Paris in fiction de:Rush Hour 3 fr:Rush Hour 3 ms:Rush Hour 3 nl:Rush Hour 3 sv:Rush Hour 3